Liam
by meline snape
Summary: Je suis extrêmement nulle pour les résumé... pour faire court l'histoire se passe pendant la troisième année d'harry à Poudlard... c'est en quelque sorte le Prisonnier d'Azkaban vue par une tierce personne : Eléanor...
1. Prologue : Après midi d'été

Bien aujourd'hui je me suis décidé à publié le début d'une très vieille fic de mon cru... Je crois bien que c'est la toute première que j'ai écris sans jamais osé la poster...

Bien sûr pour ne pas changer elle n'est pas terminé et j'y mettrais un point final le jour où l'inspiration sera décidée à ne plus me quitter... lol

**résume** : cette histoire (enfin sauf le prologue) se déroule pendant la troisième année d'harry à Poudlard... Rassurez-vous, je ne réécris pas le tome trois... je conte seulement des événements en parallèle de l'histoire... Je n'en dirais pas plus dans le résumé j'ai toujours peur d'y mettre des choses que je ne devrais pas, de peur de faire perdre un peu de suspens à mon récit... lol

**à noter** : A part les personnages de Liam et Eléanor, rien est à moi ici... à mon grand désaroi...

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : Après-midi d'été.**

En cette dernière journée d'août, le soleil tapait fort. Liam jouait dans l'herbe à l'ombre du grand chêne, avec Poupou son dragon en peluche que son père lui avait offert pour son deuxième anniversaire quelques mois au paravent.

Eléanor prenait son dernier bain de soleil, allongée sur une chaise longue au milieu du jardin non loin de son petit garçon.

Elle était en extase, c'était à cette période de l'année qu'elle préférait bronzer : le soleil commençait à être moins agressif et surtout les premiers vents d'automne venaient se mêler à l'air lourd de fin d'été. Ce mélange venait lui caresser la peau avec tant de douceur que rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire oublier de telles sensations.

Malgré la quiétude apparente, elle appréhendait fortement le lendemain : la rentrée des classes avait toujours eu un effet excitant sur elle mais il s'était écoulé tant d'événements depuis sa dernière rentrée, que celle-ci lui faisait presque peur. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école afin de s'occuper au mieux de son Liam et elle doutait de ses capacités à reprendre les cours. Ce qui, cela dit en passant, était totalement absurde puisqu'elle était l'un des professeurs préférés des élèves du collège et qu'elle maîtrisait sa matière sur le bout des doigts. Pendant deux ans, elle avait quitté son petit monde pour s'installer, seule avec son fils, le plus loin possible, dans un charmant petit cottage du Sussex.

Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle y avait vécu des moments merveilleux et elle y avait trouvé un peu de ce sentiment que l'on nomme « le bonheur ». Certes elle était loin de tout (le premier village était situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres) mais quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'isolement pour se remettre en question et se ressourcer ? Et puis elle n'était pas si seule que ça, il y avait toujours Liam… Bon OK ! Niveau échange intellectuel ce n'était pas top, par chance, ses proches lui rendaient visite de temps à autre.

A commencer par le père de Liam qui venait régulièrement. Il ne supportait pas tellement l'idée d'être mis à l'écart de l'éducation de son fils mais Eléanor fait partie de ses femmes qui ont du mal à partager leur enfant avec les autres. Il était donc forcé de s'effacer un peu car contrer une femme comme elle n'était pas une action très judicieuse.

Une fois par mois, le troisième homme de sa vie, son cher papa, leur rendait également visite, ce qui était toujours une fête pour elle. A l'annonce de son départ, il avait très bien réagit, il était toujours très compréhensif. Mais quelques mois plus tard, il s'était vu obligé de la supplier de rentrer, la personne sensée assurer son remplacement, lui avait fait faux bond quelques jours après la rentrée, Eléanor avait décliné l'offre mais lui avait promis que le jour où Liam serrait assez grand pour être séparé d'elle, elle reprendrait son poste…

Retrouver son ancienne vie lui était tout de même très dur… Deux mois plus tôt, elle avait appris la disparition d'un ami qui lui était particulièrement cher… il avait franchit les portes de l'au-delà, rejoignant ainsi tant de personnes qu'elle aimait, de proches qui l'avaient quittée beaucoup trop tôt et pour la plus part en combattant une idéologie qu'ils se devaient de détruire au nom de la liberté… Cette nouvelle avait été un choc pour elle ainsi après près d'un mois particulièrement difficile mentalement où elle n'avait même plus la force de s'occuper au mieux de son fils, le père de ce dernier reprenant la relève en attendant qu'Eléanor se rétablisse, elle se reprit en main, jurant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle le vengerait… Ce qui la décida plus que tout de rejoindre enfin son monde et à quitter son cher cottage certes à contre cœur, mais bien qu'éloignée de tout elle sentait que la guerre se préparait et qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre les forces du bien…

...

Malgré la brise, Eléanor senti l'air s'alourdir… Un orage se préparait… Elle avait toujours été douée pour sentir les changements climatiques… Un don parmi tant d'autres… A peine s'était-elle fait la remarque qu'un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin…

Elle leva la tête… Les nuages s'amoncelaient déjà au-dessus d'elle et menaçaient de cacher le soleil d'un instant à l'autre…

Une grosse goutte vint s'aplatir sur son front :

« Et voil ! Comment un bel après-midi se retrouve gâché en quelques secondes… »

Elle se leva d'un bond, pris Liam dans ses bras, et couru précipitamment vers la maison, à peine eue-t-elle franchi le seuil qu'une puissante averse s'abattit sur le jardin.

Elle monta à l'étage et déposa Liam dans son parc au centre de sa chambre :

« Et bien mon chaton ! Je crois que j'ai assez repoussé ce moment… et même les cieux me le font sentir… Il est temps que je prépare nos bagages ! »

* * *

Bien voila... Qu'en dites-vous ? Dois-je vous offrir la suite ? ou remettre cette histoire aux oubliettes ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (pour cela un petit clic sur l'icone en bas à gauche ) 

bises...


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien bonne nouvelle (enfin je doute que se soit une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde mais bon...) je poste le deuxième chapitre... 

Je tiens à remercier mes deux revieweuse : Mademoiselle Black et Rogua... comme vous pouvez le voir je poste un nouveau chapitre... et ce seulement pour vous... lol

Enfin bon pour ceux qui aurait lu le prologue il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait quelques rectifications qui s'imposait pour l'optique de ma suite... lol

Donc voila, bonne lecture...

****

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Trois ans au paravent, c'était avec excitation qu'elle attendait le 1er septembre. Trois semaines avant le jour J, elle avait déjà préparé ses valises. Il lui tardait de retrouver sa salle de cours, ses élèves et de rencontrer les nouveaux. Les discussions tardives avec son père lui manquaient. Se promener dans le parc ou les couloirs de l'école était un de ses passe-temps favoris, outre le fait de s'installer, des heures durant, dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre son instruction, elle était toujours en mal de connaissances. La raison en était simple, elle avait continuellement peur que ses élèves lui posent une colle et cette hantise la poussait à apprendre toujours plus. Ceci pourrait dénoter un certain manque de confiance en elle mais il n'en était rien. Son précédent emploi nécessitait justement une certaine confiance en soi et elle y avait excellé, beaucoup disaient qu'elle égalait en puissance son père considéré comme le plus puissant des sorciers.

La matière dont elle avait la charge était une des plus complexe à enseigner, elle était donc toujours en quête d'une méthode plus efficace et plus simple pour l'enseigner à ses élèves. En effet, le cours d' « étude et maîtrise des forces de la magie » ne pouvait s'apprendre dans un bouquin, il faisait appel aux dons de chaque individu et nécessitait une maîtrise minimum d'autres matières telles que l'enchantement ou la métamorphose. Ce qui impliquait qu'il n'était dispensé qu'à partir de la 6ème année et seulement pour les élèves désirant suivre ce cours et aillant obtenu au moins un A en métamorphose, en enchantement ainsi qu'en DCFM à leurs BUSEs.

A cette époque, Eléanor logeait dans un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, hérité de sa mère. Elle avait la chance d'avoir un logement donnant à la fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et sur les rues moldus de Londres.

Son appartement s'agençait ainsi : Au rez-de-chaussée, sur la gauche de la porte menant au Chemin de Traverse, on pouvait trouver une cuisine toute équipée et une salle à manger de style Louis Philippe, à l'opposé de cette porte se trouvait l'autre porte d'entrée conduisant au côté moldu. A droite, on pouvait voir un bureau-bibliothèque et un salon totalement équipé home cinéma avec une impressionnante vidéothèque. On accédait à l'étage, composé de deux chambres avec une salle de bain chacune, par un petit escalier en colimaçon au centre du hall d'entrée.

Avoir une porte de sortie (dans tous les sens du terme) vers le monde des moldus, était plus pour elle un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Sans doute dû au fait que sa mère avait été une moldue. Elle avait par ailleurs pas mal d'amis moldus et aimait se mêler aux « communs des mortels » comme elle s'amusait à les appeler. Elle avait une certaine fascination pour eux, elle les respectait. Ils avaient su montrer qu'il était possible de vivre sans magie et avaient, dans certaines situations, réussi là où la magie avait échoué, ce n'était pas grâce à la magie que la variole avait été éradiquée mais grâce à la persévérance et l'ingéniosité de certains moldus, vaincre les maladies étaient l'un des rares domaines où les moldus excellaient et il y avait une raison à cela, ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de chercher la cause de ces maux avant d'apporter une solution… Mais ce n'était pas le seul domaine qu'elle leur enviait, il y avait aussi le cinéma, aucun sorcier n'avait su faire mieux qu'un moldu pour réaliser un film et aucun sorcier n'avait réussi à rendre cet art plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà. (NdlA : On ne sent pas du tout l'influence de l'auteur… Comme par hasard, elle est fan de ciné… ça me rappelle quelqu'un… ah oui !! moi… )

Ce matin là, elle se leva particulièrement tôt, un étrange sentiment ou plutôt pressentiment l'avait forcé à quitter son lit. Elle prépara son petit-déjeuner et s'installa devant son ordinateur avec son plateau repas, elle se connecta sur le net et entrepris de discuter avec ses quelques amis internautes (NdlA : Et oui on peut être sorcier et à la pointe de la technologie… lol)

Dans une semaine, elle serait à Poudlard. Dans 21 jours elle le retrouverait enfin. Dans 504 heures, elle pourrait à nouveau passer ses soirées à ses côtés. Dans 30240 minutes, elle entendrait à nouveau sa voix. Rien que d'y pensait ça la rendait toute chose. A son grand désarroi, elle ne l'avait pas vu de tout l'été. Elle l'avait prié de lui rendre visite à plusieurs reprises mais il avait décliné l'offre à chaque fois, prétextant des affaires urgentes à régler. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait qu'il lui était difficile de quitter Poudlard, le seul endroit où il était heureux, le seul endroit où depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait connu le bonheur.

Après une heure de discussion sur Internet, elle monta prendre un bain, elle y resta un bon moment à lire un roman qu'une de ses amis moldus lui avait prêt : _Et si c'était vrai…_de Marc Lévy. (NdlA : Un petit coup de pub pour un de mes romans favoris… )

Ce fut les hululements de son hibou : Arthur qui la sorti de ses pensées.

Elle quitta à contre cœur son bain, enfila un peignoir et descendit rejoindre son hibou installé sur son perchoir dans un coin de l'entrée… Non loin de là, sur une petite table, Arthur avait déposé le courrier : Une lettre de son père, elle reconnaîtrait son écriture entre mille, la « gazette du sorcier » qu'elle recevait tous les matins et une lettre anonyme dont elle ne pu discerner la provenance à la vue de l'écriture tremblotante de l'enveloppe.

Elle décacheta cette dernière lettre :

_Chérie, _

_Je suis libre, tu me manque tant, je vais braver autant que possible les obstacles pour te voir… Avec tout mon amour…_

Eléanor eu un mouvement de recul qui fit trembler la table, le journal tomba sur le sol, elle pu alors lire la première page : _« un dangereux criminel s'évade d'Azkaban »_

Elle étouffa un cri, sa tête tournait, elle chercha à tâtons une chaise qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle s'assit alors à même le sol, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Après quelques minutes son rythme cardiaque s'estompa. Elle prit le journal et lut l'article :

Cette nuit, un dangereux criminel : Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Personne ne sait ce qui a pu se passer, toujours est-il que ce matin lors de l'appel quotidien, on ne pu que constater la disparition de notre homme. Comme beaucoup le savent, Sirius Black avait été condamné, il y a de cela 12 ans, à perpétuité pour le meurtre de 12 moldus et un sorcier. Les enquêteurs avaient établi la preuve que Black était un des plus fervents partisans de vous-savez-qui, qui en apprenant la chute de son maître aurait perdu la raison et par un dernier acte de folie aurait fait exploser toute une rue. Vous comprenez donc chers lecteurs qu'il est impératif que cet homme soit repris au plus vite, ainsi toute personne, ayant des informations, est priée de contacter le ministère…

Eléanor observa la photo qui accompagnait l'article, elle fondit en larmes. Tant de souvenirs refaisaient surfaces…

Quand elle se calma, elle se releva et essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle pris la dernière lettre sur la table et l'ouvrit :

_Elie, chérie,_

_J'aimerais te voir dès que possible, je serais toute la journée au ministère… Je t'attends…_

_Ton père qui t'aime… _

Elle esquissa un sourire : « il sait » pensa-t-elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre se changer, décidée à se rendre au ministère rapidement… Dans l'idée certes de voir son père mais aussi de calmer un peu les ardeurs du ministère au sujet de l'affaire Black.

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un débardeur. Une fois prête, elle sortit, côté moldu, et pris un taxi qui en moins de 20 minutes la déposa devant une cabine téléphonique au milieu d'une rue à l'aspect peu fréquentable.

- Vous êtes sure que je vous dépose ici, lui dit le chauffeur alors qu'elle descendait de l'auto.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… je suis une grande fille, lui répondit-elle en payant sa course avant de la saluer.

Elle attendit que le Taxi disparaisse au coin de la rue pour entrer dans la cabine à l'aspect miteux. Elle composa alors le code d'accès au ministère : 6 2 4 4 2…

Puis une voix féminine et quelque peu froide, s'éleva dans la cabine :

« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

Eléanor leva les yeux au ciel. Cette voix la rendait toujours malade, c'était celle d'une ancienne camarade de classe mais qu'elle haïssait au plus au point… Vieille rivalité adolescente… Elle se jura pour la nième fois que la prochaine fois elle ferait l'effort de prendre le transport sorcier plutôt que moldu…

- Eléanor Black. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon père et j'ai l'intention de dire mes quatre vérités au ministre en passant et peut-être lui botter le cul, si il m'en laisse le temps…

- Merci, répondit la voix métallique. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

- Mais bien sur !! Murmura Eléanor en récupérant le badge venant de tomber dans le compartiment permettant à l'appareil de rendre la monnaie.

La voix poursuivit :

- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Eléanor soupira alors d'exaspération tout en fourrant son badge dans une poche de son jean, alors que la cabine débutait sa descente vers les profondeurs du ministère.

Une minute plus tard, elle était dans l'atrium et le traversait d'un pas décidé. Elle passa près de la fontaine et y jeta un regard de dégoût tant ce qu'elle représentait la répugnait… Comme si les sorciers étaient les meilleurs êtres sur terre…

Elle poursuivit son chemin passant devant le poste de sécurité sans s'arrêter… Le vigile ne fit même pas attention à elle…

Et ben dites moi, on peut rentrer ici comme dans un moulin… La sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer… Pensa-t-elle. Ca se voit que je ne travaille plus ici… Ce vigile aurait eu un blâme pour moins que ça…

Elle se retrouva alors dans le hall des ascenseurs mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et pris le premier couloir à droite qui débouchait sur un nouveau vestibule au centre duquel trônait un bureau d'accueil où s'affairait une jeune hôtesse qui devait de toute évidence avoir des problèmes avec ses muscles faciaux vu la constance de son sourire sonnant terriblement faux.

Eléanor se dirigea vers elle :

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle à l'intention de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Je désirerais voir le professeur Dumbledore, il avait rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui.

- Il est en réunion avec le ministre, cela risque de durer longtemps, vous devriez me laisser votre nom que je lui transmettrais avec vos coordonnées ou repasser plus tard…

- Non, je crois que cela ne sera pas possible… Vous dites qu'il est avec M. Fudge ? Parfait, je voulais justement le voir lui aussi, je suppose qu'ils sont dans son bureau ?

- Oui, en effet, mais…

- Merci pour les renseignements, vous êtes très aimable.

Eléanor contourna le comptoir et se dirigea vers le grand escalier…

- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit… s'exclama l'hôtesse.

Eléanor stoppa dans son élan.

- Tiens vous me faîtes pensez à quelque chose, si vous préveniez le ministre de ma visite, je n'aime pas faire irruption dans une pièce sans y être attendu… Il faut savoir jouer avec l'élément de surprise. Dites leur qu'Eléanor Black arrive pour leur parler.

Elle repris sa route et commença à grimper l'escalier. Derrière elle, elle entendit la jeune sorcière crier : « sécurité. » Eléanor esquissa un sourire tout en poursuivant sa montée. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit des pas précipités dans son dos. Elle leva simplement la main et continua son chemin. Les quelques gardes venus l'intercepté furent stoppés dans leur élan, projetés en arrière : un mur invisible était apparu devant eux…

En haut des marches, Eléanor jeta un coup d'œil en arrière : Les gardes semblaient affoler cherchant à accéder à l'étage par tous les moyens… Elle s'engagea, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, dans le couloir de droite. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le fond du couloir. Arrivée à la dernière porte, elle salua la secrétaire installé à son bureau à gauche, celle-ci lui répondit son salut. Eléanor frappa alors la porte de trois coups secs.

- Entrez !

Eléanor ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte à deux battants, elle s'avança toujours d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau au centre de la pièce qui était une réplique du bureau ovale du président américain, à l'exception des quelques objets étranges disposés ici ou là dans la pièce…

- Tiens donc Eléanor ! Quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama le ministre tout en contournant son bureau pour l'accueillir, il l'embrassa. Je parlais justement de toi à ton père.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir M. le ministre. Bonjour Père, comme vous le voyez, je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre lettre.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et vint serrer dans ses bras sa chère enfant :

- Bonjour Elie ! En effet, tu as fait très vite.

- Et bien, et bien ! S'exclama le ministre, j'aurais aimé que pour une fois, nous nous rencontrions dans de meilleures conditions mes amis… Mais asseyez-vous, Eléanor ! (Elle obéit)… Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait venir votre père…

- J'ai, en effet, ma petite idée sur la question, répondit-elle en offrant un petit sourire forcé. La une de la gazette n'aurai-elle pas un lien avec cela ?

- Un lien ? Non, c'en est la raison principale, répliqua-t-il.

- Tiens donc… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois M. le ministre, j'aurais apprécié que pour parler de Sirius vous veniez me voir directement au lieu de prendre mon père comme intermédiaire et…

- Eléanor ! S'il vous plait, l'interrompit Fudge. J'ai certes convoqué votre père pour parler de votre époux mais sur un sujet qui n'a aucun rapport avec vous… Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que M. Black cherche à atteindre le jeune Harry Potter et je désirais discuter avec votre père sur les mesures de protections que nous pourrions lui assigner.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « atteindre Harry » ? Interrogea Eléanor.

- Et bien nous n'avons pas d'idées précises sur le sujet mais je doute que ce soit pour lui demander un autographe.

- Voyons c'est absurde ! S'exclama Eléanor. Jamais Sirius ne ferait de mal à Harry ! C'est son parrain !

- Je suis d'accord avec Eléanor, enchaîna Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas que Black soit un véritable danger.

- Non, mais vous voulez rire ! S'écria Fudge en se levant d'un bond. Il a tué 13 personnes en un seul sort ce n'est pas rien, et je peux vous certifier qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens, enfin peut être pas mentaux ce qui est encore moins rassurant. Je l'ai personnellement rencontré, il y a quelque temps, et il ne semblait pas aussi atteint que les autres prisonniers. Le pouvoir des détraqueurs ne semblait pas avoir altéré plus que ça son mental. On aurait dit qu'il n'était là que depuis la veille. Je peux vous certifier que Sirius Black est le plus dangereux criminel en liberté depuis 13 ans.

- hum… Vous connaissez parfaitement mon opinion sur le sujet, intervint Eléanor. Et sincèrement je ne désire pas m'y étendre mais Sirius est totalement innocent de ce dont on l'accuse.

- En effet Eléanor ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour refaire son procès, je sais très bien que vous avez toujours clamé son innocence mais les preuves sont indiscutables…

- Monsieur le ministre… Commença Eléanor.

- Elie, s'il te plaît ! L'interrompit Dumbledore la fixant d'un regard lui signifiant clairement de modérer ses ardeurs. Cornélius, je veux bien engager un processus de protection pour le jeune Potter mais qu'est ce qui prouve que Sirius Black en a réellement après Harry ?

- Et bien il semblerait que depuis quelques nuits, Black parlait dans son sommeil et ne cessait de répéter : « Il est à Poudlard ! Il est à Poudlard ! »

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il en ait spécialement après Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

- J'en doute fort, je ne vois que Harry qui ait un lien avec Black et Poudlard.

- J'en vois un autre, intervint Eléanor. Je pense à Sévérus Rogue ! Toute personne, ayant rencontré l'un ou l'autre, sait qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement appréciés.

- Peut être mais d'après la psychologie du personnage, répliqua Fudge. Nous pensons que Sirius Black est plus susceptible de s'en prendre à Harry plus qu'à une autre personne…

- C'est absurde, murmura Eléanor.

- Nos experts ont établi que Black désirerait se venger de la chute de son maître en éliminant celui qui l'a vaincu. Et pense que par ce meurtre il pourra faire revenir son maître…

- Et vous y croyez ? Explosa Eléanor.

- Ce n'est pas là la question… Il me semble qu'il faut se prévenir contre tout incident… et mettre une protection sur Harry semble le plus raisonnable… Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien… Peut-être sommes-nous totalement à côté de la plaque mais je préfère ça que de devoir laisser un enfant sans protection face à un homme qui a su montrer par le passé qu'il était près à tout pour atteindre son but.

- Fort bien ! Rétorqua Dumbledore. Que désirez-vous que nous fassions ?

- Et bien, il faudrait tout d'abord assurer une surveillance autour du domicile d'Harry. Puis au cas où Black ne serait pas récupéré avant la rentrée, il serait préférable de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard par l'utilisation de quelques sorts de protection dont vous avez le secret Albus… De plus, les détraqueurs se sont proposés pour assurer une surveillance continuelle dans l'enceinte du château…

- Comment ? S'exclama Dumbledore. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne laisserais entrer ces monstres dans mon école. Ces êtres n'ont qu'un seul but : se nourrir, et je ne veux pas que mes élèves deviennent leur repas préféré… Non mais vous vous rendez compte, vous voulez que nos enfants deviennent des loques comme vos prisonniers à Azkaban ? Moi vivant, je peux vous assurer que cela n'arrivera jamais…

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Jamais Eléanor n'avait vu son père aussi en colère mais elle comprenait ses revendications, et s'il n'avait rien dit c'est elle qui serait monté au créneau.

Après quelques minutes, Cornélius Fudge repris la parole :

- Je me doutais de votre réaction, Albus. Mais les détraqueurs sont assez remontés contre Black et je crois qu'ils en font une affaire personnelle. Ils désirent le trouver avant tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je les laisserais garder les accès au château avec l'interdiction de franchir l'enceinte sans autorisation. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est un peu trop leur accorder à mon goût, répondit Dumbledore, mais je n'ai aucune autorité en dehors de l'école… Vous faîtes ce que bon vous semble.

- Très bien, nous ferons donc ainsi…

La discussion se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, puis le ministre les laissa partir prétextant un autre rendez-vous, mais alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, il les interpella :

- Mes amis, j'espère que notre discussion ne vous a pas trop contrarié. Ma fonction m'oblige hélas de prendre des décisions qui ne peuvent contenter tout le monde. Je sais que cette situation est délicate pour vous c'est pour cela que je tiens à vous dire que je suis de tout cœur avec vous… Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée.

Eléanor répondit au salut du ministre, d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire puis franchit le seuil, suivie par son père.

Dans le vestibule, ils croisèrent les gardes qui tentaient toujours désespérément d'atteindre l'étage. Beaucoup d'entre eux essayaient de forcer à coup d'épaules le passage invisible. Eléanor et son père passèrent près d'eux sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Surpris, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le mur avait disparu et nombre d'entre eux se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air.

Avant de sortir, Eléanor salua l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Une fois dans l'atrium, ils transplanèrent à l'extérieur du ministère juste à côté de la cabine téléphonique servant d'entrée pour les visiteurs.

Dumbledore, entendant au loin Big Ben sonner midi, invita sa fille à déjeuner.

Il la conduisit dans un petit restaurant français à deux pas du ministère. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage en raison de sa tenue assez excentrique aux yeux des moldus mais il n'en avait cure et Eléanor encore moins.

Le propriétaire du restaurant était un sorcier français qui avait préféré suivre une formation de chef cuisinier au grand désarroi de sa famille qui aurait aimée le voir travailler au ministère comme le voulait la tradition familiale, il s'était donc exilé à Londres. Dumbledore était un de ses clients les plus réguliers, il se faisait un point d'honneur à y faire une halte à chaque voyage à Londres. D'après ce qu'Eléanor avait cru comprendre, Dumbledore avait une dette envers lui… mais laquelle ? Mystère.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Après qu'ils eurent pris leur commande, Dumbledore se permis de poser une question à sa fille :

- J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose te tracasse, Elie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Papa, tout va bien…

- Voyons ma chérie je te connais par cœur… Je sais que ça ne va pas… et je crois en connaître la cause !

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être devin pour le comprendre… finit enfin par avouer Eléanor… Il suffit d'ouvrir le journal.

- Il ne faut pas que cela te perturbe chérie. Vous n'êtes plus mariés. Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre et inversement…

- Peut-être mais nous sommes tout de même liés. Notre séparation est due aux circonstances et non pas au fait que nous pensions avoir fait une erreur en nous mariant. Je ne peux nier avoir toujours des sentiments pour lui. Et puis, je me sens fautive du fait qu'il ait été inculpé.

- De quoi ?

- C'est moi qui aurais du être enfermée à sa place… J'ai commis plus d'atrocités que lui…

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir…

- Plus que tu ne le crois…

- Voyons, Elie ! Tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que tu te détaches de Sirius, tu as entrepris un avenir sans lui, ce n'est pas le moment de faire demi-tour. A moins que tu sois sûre que cet avenir c'est lui…

- Il m'a écrit, l'interrompit-elle.

- Comment ?

- Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin… Il a l'intention de venir me voir… Je crois qu'il m'aime toujours…

- Mais c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce il me semble…

- Oui, mais il l'a justement fait par amour, il ne pensait pas arriver à sortir un jour d'Azkaban et il voulait me laisser une chance de refaire ma vie…

- Justement ! Et Sévérus dans tout ça ?

- Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Mentit-elle.

- Tu peux me raconter tout ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle soupira puis fini par dire :

- Je n'ai jamais su choisir entre eux. Ils se ressemblent tant et chacun a un petit plus qui me fait craquer. J'ai vécu tant de choses que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre. Quand l'un était absent je pouvais compter sur l'autre et inversement…

- Bah… Ne t'inquiètes pas trop… Sirius est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira comme il l'a toujours fait… Regarde ! Cela faisait 13 ans qu'il était à Azkaban et d'après Fudge, il était en aussi bonne forme que le jour de son arrestation.

- Mouais… peut-être ! Mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il se fasse reprendre… Il risque tout de même le baiser… Oh ! Mon Dieu, mon pauvre ami… Je n'ose y penser…

Elle avait une envie irrésistible de fondre en larmes, il lui fallait penser à autre chose pour ne pas faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse.

Par chance, le serveur vint leur apporter leurs plats :

- Et bien Pierre ! S'exclama Dumbledore, je commençais à croire que vous nous aviez oubliés.

- Mais Monsieur ! C'est bien mal me juger que de penser une telle chose !

- N'en prenez pas ombrage Pierre, je vous taquinais !

- Mais moi aussi Professeur !

Et cela durait depuis 15 ans, à chaque repas, ils s'échangeaient les mêmes répliques. Eléanor trouvait cela assez touchant et amusant… Elle déploya alors un large sourire éclairant son visage.

A la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore raccompagna sa fille chez elle. Après lui avoir adressé quelques mots d'encouragement et de compassion, il la quitta.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long... J'ai bien été tenté de le couper mais pour la continuité de l'histoire ce n'était pas génial...

Bien je suis désolé pour le passage au ministère de la magie, je ne le trouve pas aussi bien qu'à ma première écriture, en effet quand j'avais écris ce passage je n'avais pas lu le tome 5 (c'est pour dire, cette fic remonte vraiment...lol) donc il a fallu que je rectifi tout ce passage pour permettre une certaine cohérence...

Et bien je vais arrêter de blablater... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut... N'hésiter pas de me laisser des commentaires... toute remarque est bonne à prendre...

A noter j'écris une autre fic : "l'ombre du père"... si ça vous dit jetez-y un coup d'oeil...

Donc encore merci de m'avoir lu...

A bientôt...

bises

Meline


End file.
